Turnabout RWBY: Fight For Truth
by Apollo The Hedgehog
Summary: The Sequel to Turnabout RWBY. Phoenix returns to Vale, on a seemingly harmless business trip. But, knowing Phoenix, there will be trouble. And if you throw Team RWBY and Beacon in the mix, you'll get unexpected results. But, there is only one constant: The fight in the war for Truth. (Not good at summaries, but i think you get the point...)
1. Turnabout RWBY: Fight For Truth Ch 1

**A/N: And we back! **

Phoenix looked up from his laptop, taking a moment to look outside the plane window. Still, they were over the sea. He sighed, Trucy awake right next to him. He breathed a deep sigh, realizing they weren't even halfway there. He looked back to his computer, the screen showing a blank document, still. Phoenix looked oddly at the computer. _I thought I wrote things on this document. _Suddenly, there was a commotion from the front of the plane.

Before Phoenix could stand to see what was happening, he heard it.

He felt the wind as it blew by next to him.

He felt a warmth splatter onto his coat.

He could feel how _red _it was.

Slowly, he turned his head

not wanting to see what happened.

There she was, bent over.

Then only thing supporting her

was the seatbelt strapped around her waist...

_Trucy was..._

Phoenix woke up with a startle. He felt the sweat on his forehead. His heart heart was beating so fast, he thought it would burst at any moment. He looked at his lap, and there Trucy slept peacefully. Phoenix looked up, forcing air out of his mouth. He then looked at his laptop, where the horror movie was rolling it's credits. Phoenix shook his head, wondering how Trucy convinced him to watch these movies with her. He took his headphone out of his ear, and slowly took the other one out of Trucy's. Phoenix looked out of the plane, and saw that they were soon approaching their destination.

That's right; they were going to Vale. Phoenix was asked to help with the finalization of the Belladonna trial from last year. Phoenix chuckled silently, as a lot of things happened.

One, and the most obvious, all the controversy and debate surrounding Beacon right now. After the Creatures of Grimm attacked, Beacon had to give in to their councils demands, and let General Ironwood be head of security for the up-coming Vital Festival. Or, thats how the rumor goes, at least.

Two, and whats only reached a select few ears, Mr. Schnee, the very same Phoenix help put behind bars, was able to convince the courts to give him a 2ns chance, at the price of $500,000. Of course, when asked their opinion on this, Phoenix and Prosecutor Torchwick said no. But, they ignored him, and took Mr. Schnee up on the offer.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. We will shortly arrive in Vale, so I must ask you to please fasten you seatbelt, and lift up your folding tables. Thank you." Phoenix gave a quick sigh, as he took the laptop off of the table, and folded it up against the seat in front of him. Phoenix reached for his carry on, and put his laptop in it.

Lastly, he nudged Trucy. At first, she only stirred a little bit. Finally Phoenix nudged a bit harder, and saw her eye lids move, and her eyes come to life again. "We're about to land." Phoenix informed her. Trucy nodded, as she sat up, stretching her arms out while doing so. She then took her seatbelt, and waited patiently for the plane to land.

The next hour saw Phoenix and Trucy getting off the plane, collecting their bags, and catching a taxi to get to their hotel. When all the traveling was done and over with, it turned out to be about 6:30. Now was the question of dinner. Phoenix grabbed the usual brochure that was in the hotel rooms, and looked at the restaurant attractions, and saw that a new one was recently made, and decided to go there for dinner. Phoenix asked Trucy if she wanted to go, and she gladly went with him.

The rest of the night was quite for the 2 Vale visitors. Outside of the restaurant, Vale was quite tonight. _Well, _Phoenix thought to himself as he walked down the silent street, going back to the hotel, _I can't really blame them; that attack must've really rocked the citizens..._ Phoenix could only imagine how they were feeling that day. But, he was much more curious how Ozpin felt like. Sure, they won the battle, and got a major criminal in jail, but at what cost? What cost for injuries to the citizens? Phoenix could only imagine what type of hell Ozpin went through that day.

As the sun rose over Vale the next day, so did Phoenix. It was only about 6:30, and Trucy was still very much asleep. Phoenix got dressed in his usual suit, and left a note for Trucy, telling her she can go to Beacon whenever she wants, as long as she stays there.

Phoenix went out, knowing where to go without a map. _Wow... For only being here one time, I already know where almost everything is... _Phoenix walked in silence for about 5 minutes as he went to the detention center, where him and prosecutor Torchwick was going to meet. On the way, he took a quick trip down memory lane, as he passed the cafe he went to the first tome her was here, and saw those weirdly dressed girls.

Phoenix was mentally chuckling as he walked into the detention center. He walked passed the guard, showing his attorney's badge to get past him. He walked towards one of the offices that was there, and opened the door. There sat Prosecutor Torchwick, but, this time, instead of a suit, he wore his casual clothing: Just a tee shirt and shorts. "Well, aren't we comfortable?" Phoenix commented, a grin on his face.

"It's my day off. Might as well make it as comfortable as possible." Prosecutor Torchwick responded, a tone of displeasure in his voice.

"Wow... that sucks." Phoenix responded, "Well, let's try to do this as quick as possible."

"Agreed." Torchwick responded. The next 2 hours saw the 2 attorneys going through the entire case, all the evidence presented, all the dialogue said, all the objections raised, everything. Phoenix remembered everything he was feeling: from feelings of excitement, happiness, and exuberant joy, to the negative: Fear, Sorrow, and despair. Sure, it was only one trial, but this one had an effect on him.

"Well... that's a way to start a day off." Phoenix sat back, mentally exhausted.

"You're telling me..." Torchwick responded, leaning back in his chair, his head back. They both took a deep sigh of relief, knowing that the worst part of their day was probably behind them now. "So, what are your plans now?" asked Torchwick, as they both got up.

"Well, I'm sure Trucy has already left to see her friends once again, so I'll probably be headed over there."

"Okay... okay..." Torchwick nodded, but then his face turned more serious, "do you think Ozpin could get fired?" Phoenix raised his eyebrows a little, thinking of the possibility of it.

"I mean, I haven't thought about it yet, but... now that I think about it... If he or his school messes up again... we might see the Ozpin era end." Phoenix commented on the matter.

"I agree; you have heard the rumors of the General taking over for security?"

"Yeah... is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true... I'm in the inside loop on the situation, but I didn't have a vote on the matter."

"What would you have voted?" Asked a curious Phoenix.

"Well... I would have trusted Ozpin with the security. I mean, for the council to make a decision like this..."

"What do you mean?"

"General Ironwood has a history of 'over-doing' it. He puts way to many forces where they don't need to be. But... he believes in force of brains. He doesn't like to wait to see if he needs to use force. Of course, he needed to when the Grimm attacked. But..."

"I agree; I also find it strange that they would trust one ma's army over some of the best fighters in this world."

"Exactly; I'm meeting him tomorrow to start planning the defenses for the tournament."

"I mean, it shouldn't be that hard..." Phoenix thought aloud.

"How so?" Torchwick questioned.

"I mean... it's not like theres going to be a guy with pink hair that eats and blows out fire at will..." Phoenix scratched the back of his head.

"Where did you even get that idea...?" Torchwick dared to ask.

"It's... uh... once of Trucy's favorite shows..." Phoenix laughed a bit.

"And you watch it...?" Torchwick responded, a slight grin on his face.

"Not voluntarily..." Phoenix started to blush more.

"Is that so? Well, I hope you have fun watching that 'forcefully'." Torchwick patted Phoenix on his shoulder as he walked out.

"Heh heh you... too..." A defeated Phoenix responded, waving to the prosecutor. _How do I keep embarrassing myself like this...?_

Phoenix walked out of the detention center shortly after that. He walked to a transportation station and started his travel to Beacon.

_To be continued... (even thought that wasn't a cliff hanger...)_

**A/N: Sorry for a very very very lackluster opening chapter. It will get better, I promise.**

**This would have been better and longer... but I wanted to get this out first, so, yeah.**

**Fun fact: I actually started writing the story ahead of time, but I decided to scrap it, as I felt like it didn't have any ground behind it. I may release them at the end, as an alternate universe type thing, but I don't know yet...**

**On a totally un-related note... I have been watching a lot more anime. Specifically, Fairytail. I hope you other Fairytail watchers spotted the reference. If you don't watch it, try it out. It's really good.**

**Okay, that about wraps it up. If you want to Follow, Favorite, Comment, or Review, I gladly invite you to do so. Thanks!**

**I do not own Roosterteeth/RWBY, nor Capcom/Phoenix Wright. All rights reserved.**


	2. Turnabout RWBY: Fight For Truth Ch 2

**A/N: And we back... again! Can't wait for you guys to read this chapter, as it is the start of the first major arc. And, you may want to check the A/N after the chapter is done, if you feel like it.**

Phoenix walked through the Beacon campus. Despite being here only once, he knew the way around from the crimes that have taken place here. Phoenix stopped, and closed his eyes momentarily, remembering them clearly: One had a dead body, a few bloody footprints, and some disturbed grass. The other one was just a simple garden with a few light posts. _The similarities are shocking,_ Phoenix smiled to himself, in his usual cryptic smile, _Well, the again, one was a murder, and one was a simple assault. But still... it just goes to show how different crimes can really be._

Phoenix walked for about 5 more minutes before coming upon the dorm that housed RWBY. Phoenix sighed, not knowing what to expect this time around, and entered the building. He walked up the stairs to the second floor, where the team of girls were housed. He walked to the near end, when he heard stifled laughter from inside the room. Phoenix raised his eye-brows, and proceeded to push his ear against the door.

"Man, is she really going to do this?" One said.

"I'd be surprised if she doesn't..." Another said.

"True... she is a magician, after all..." A third chimed in. Phoenix quickly identified the voices in order: Blake, Ruby, and Weiss. Even though all of them were quite, Phoenix could easily hear them. Phoenix was also able to deduce that, since he could hear their whispers, they had to be near the door.

"ALLLLLLRIGHT!" Phoenix nearly fell backwards, as a loud yell came from inside the room, surprising him. _Well... there's Yang... _Phoenix though, while his head rang. "Ladies, and... gentle-dog," _Gentle... dog? _"We have gathered here today to witness the amazing, awe inspiring, magic-pantie wearing, Trucy Wright!" Yang also added an echo effect, to make it more affective. _Go figure... wait... did she say magic pantie wearing?_ "So, Trucy, what amazing stunt are you going to perform today?"

"I'm glad you asked Yang! Today, I will be doing the impossible, the unthinkable, the most dangerous thing you've ever seen!...a 16 year old do." Trucy said, a little defeated. "I will now proceed to..." _What is it going to be this time? _Phoenix thought to himself, smiling as he recalled all of her tricks_ swallowing swords, eating fire, making milk disappear, sawing Yang in half... _"Drink 4 gallons of Vodka in 5 minutes"

"WHA-WHAT?!" Phoenix yelled, in utter surprise, bursting through the door in a heartbeat. As he entered, he felt a falling sensation enter his body, and soon after, his face met the floor of the dorm room. At first, the girls looked at him with shock in their eyes. Then, Yang snickered a bit. Phoenix could also see Weiss physically trying to not laugh. But, it proved to much for her and everyone else, as they bursted out laughing, and pointing to a confused Phoenix, who remained on the ground.

"Oh man!" Ruby laughed out loud, in between breathes.

"I can't believe it worked..." Weiss said, laughing with the group.

"The good ole' trip wire prank!" Yang laughed, coughing in between words, as she was barely taking any breathes, "It always works!" She finally fell onto her back, and began to cradle herself, tears rolling down her face. Phoenix turned over, and saw the white line running across the door frame.

Phoenix felt a dark red roll over his face, as even Blake was laughing at him.

Blake... The quite one...

Laughing... at him...

"Not. Funny." Phoenix told the girls, as he felt a boiling anger sensation arise from him.

"Oh, come on Daddy! It was only a prank!" Trucy said, smiling.

"...Al-Alright... it was... kind of... funny..." Phoenix admitted, looking away from the girls. It would take the girls a good 10 minutes to recover from that, with the occasional laughing fit or funny remark re-surfacing at any time during those 10 minutes.

They talked for most of the time after that, still including the bursts of laughter every now and then.

"There's something that I've been wondering." Weiss addressed to the group, "Mr. Wright, why did you meet Prosecutor Torchwick today?" Phoenix gave her a confused glance, shocked by the question at first.

"Well... the courts usually need a complete record of all evidence presented by trial, how it was presented, and how big of an impact it made on the trial. When I defended in the Belladonna case, the prosecutor," Phoenix glanced at Weiss for a second, "Mr. Schnee, never submitted this report for some reason. And, after his release, he still didn't submit one, so I was called to help fill in the gaps."

"Hm. Well, I'm sorry if my dolt of a father caused any inconvenience to you." Weiss said, scorn entering her voice for a moment.

"No no, it's alright. At least Trucy and I got to visit you guys." Phoenix reassured Weiss.

"Yeah, and we got to pull a pretty sick prank on you!" Yang bursted out, laughing once again. And, of course, everyone did as Yang did-except for Phoenix. He was too busy blushing.

Another ten minutes passed bye, and they were all calm again. "So, Mr. Wright," Blake spoke, "What have you been up to since we all last met?" At this point, they were all sitting on beds. Phoenix, Weiss, and Yang were on one, and Blake, Ruby, and Trucy were on the other.

"Well... A couple of court cases... nothing else out of the ordinary, I suppose..."

"Well... what was your most interesting case?" Yang asked.

"Hmm... None of them were too wild... which is, to be honest, a wonderful feeling." To this, they all nodded, knowing how he must feel when a trial hits the fan. "But, if I had to say... I want to say the most interesting... I would say the crime involving 10 people was pretty interesting."

"Oh? How did that one work...?" Ruby asked.

"Well... One guy died, and then there were nine. II had the pleasure of going through all of their information and trying to figure out which one did it."

"Oh, and who did?" Weiss piped up.

"Well... it turned out to be **[Insert Killer in Ten Little Roosters Here]**"

"Oh? And how did you figure that out?" Blake furthered.

"Well... it was a long process, but it involved-" Phoenix was then interrupted by a 7th person in the room... his stomach.

"Well, someone's hungry." Yang grinned at the attorney.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Phoenix asked the group. Ruby quickly pulled out her scroll.

"It is 7:46" Ruby responded.

"Hm, guess it is time for dinner then." Phoenix sighed as he got up. "Well, it's been fun guys."

"Who said you were going alone?" Weiss asked the lawyer, as she too got up.

"Yeah; we might be hungry too!" Ruby also stood up, along with Trucy right next to her.

"I mean, we have nothing else better to do." Yang piped up as well, as she got to her feet.

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Blake finished everyone's thoughts, as she stood up last.

"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Phoenix commanded, as they all walked out the door.

They went back to Vale almost immediately after that, and started walking the streets, looking for a good place to eat. Finally, they came upon a restaurant, called, "Heaven's Belt", and decided to eat there.

It was a typical sports sit-and-dine. There were TV's everywhere, showing different variety of sports: American Football, Football (Or American Soccer), Tennis, Grifball, and a few fighting channels that Ruby was mainly caught watching. It was a very fancy and lit up place. Phoenix felt incredibly sorry for whoever had to wire this place, and how much the electric bill costed. _I wonder how much power this place has to generate to keep all of this up? _Phoenix thought to himself, as the group started ordering their drinks. Everyone mainly got water, because, after all, the tournament was still approaching.

"So... how is the tournament structured?" Phoenix asked, trying to make good table conversation.

"Well... here, let me draw it out for you." Ruby replied, as she quickly started drawing on her napkin, Weiss looking over her shoulder, giving remarks, like, "No, you got it wrong", or "It's not like this, it's more like this". Eventually, the other girls started crowding around the poor red-hooded girl, critiquing her on her drawing, leaving Phoenix and Trucy to look on. Phoenix shook his head, as he read down the menu: _Bacon Cheese Burger... Steak with a side of Cole Slaw... Kids Chicken Tenders... hmm... I could really go for some of those right about now..._

Phoenix continued to go down the list, and the girls kept telling Ruby how she was wrong, until- _BZZZ! _Loud screaming filled the place as the power went out. Phoenix instantly grabbed for Trucy, his fatherly instincts taking over momentarily.

"Daddy, what do you think happened?" Trucy asked while leaning over to her dad.

"I'm sure it's just a blown circuit, it will be fixed in no ti-" Phoenix was in the middle of his answer, when only a few lights came on, leaving the place visible, but still relatively dark.

"In no time, huh?" Trucy repeated smiling to her dad. But what she saw on his face confused her: What she saw, was a _concerned _Phoenix Wright. Trucy quickly turned her head to the 4 girls- they were alright. "Is... is something wrong, Dad?" Trucy asked, starting to grab onto Phoenix's arm.

"The lights _shouldn't _have come on that quickly." Phoenix looked around the restaurant, examining it. A low murmur now started over the crowd. Phoenix tried to tell himself that it was nothing, but _something was bugging him... but what?_

Then, something else happened: The screens started to make static, making all the screens look like mini blizzards on a winter day. Phoenix, at this point, could feel the grip Trucy had on his arm being to tighten. He took his free hand, and gently place it over Trucy's, trying to calm her down.

What happened next,

Was a living _nightmare_ for Phoenix.

On the screen, was a symbol Phoenix thought would never become popular again. A symbol, that forced fear into so many hearts in the 60's and 70's. A symbol of the man that was never identified. Yet, it was oh so simple, at the same time. Any kid could draw it, really: It was just a circle, with a cross/plus sign in the middle.

"The... Zodiac?" Phoenix stuttered out. Everyone around him turned, even a few of the guests looked at him. Phoenix was very pale, very flushed. Trucy felt his arm shaking, and the other one was visibly shaking.

But, it got even worse from there. "Greetings, people of Vale." Was heard over the loud speakers of the restaurant. Throughout the restaurant, people heard the manager, screaming at the TV person to turn it off. "You may be asking yourself: Who am I, and Why do I need to change my voice?" The yell of the TV worker was then heard. Phoenix wasn't listening to them, but could hear the word can't in his sentence. "My name is the Zodiac Killer. Now that my introduction is out of the way, let me go into more detail:

I am not the first of my kind; There was another one just like me. In a way, I admire that person. He was able to accomplish something so difficult: Creating pure fear. Haha, if you are a spirit medium, just ask the 6 people the first one killed, and see how frightened they were, hahahaha! But, now, people of Vale, you should feel very honored; I am giving you the opportunity of a lifetime! Oh, I can already hear the screams of joy! Now, now, before we get too excited, let me tell you what this opportunity is: We're going to be playing the largest game of chess ever! And, by we, I mean Myself, and the Vale Police and Detectives. Now, who will be the pieces in this giant game. Oh yes, you guess it. That would be _you, _the People of Vale! Now, here's how the game works: Every 3 days, someone will die. I will leave small clues behind every crime scene. The police and detectives have to be smart and witty enough to put the pieces together. Now, failure to comply to this game, Police and Detectives of Vale, will result in me taking up the last threat the other killer made: Picking off small school students, one, _by_ one, _by_ one. Oh, if you think I'm twisted yet, you have seen nothing yet. So, when does this game begin, you may be thinking? You have 3 days to make your move, police, starting in 3... 2... 1..." **Bang!**

Suddenly, the TV's went off again, and so did the little lighting that was left. A shocked silence filled the restaurant. Then, the lights flickered, and everything was back to normal. The TV's were full of life again, as if nothing had happened. Then, the air was filled with terrified screams, as people began to rush to the door. "C'mon! Get outside!" Phoenix yelled to the girls, reacting on instinct. He threw a $50 bill on the table, and left in a hurry, pulling Trucy along side him.

Once he got out, he took a sharp left, entering an alley way, opposite of which people were going. He waited, as the girls caught up to him and Trucy, thinking of what he was going to say.

Once they finally got there, Phoenix looked at all of them, dead in the eye, "Okay, here's what we're going to do, no if's and's or but's, got it?" Everyone nodded to him, and he continued, "I'm going to go to the precinct and see what I can do... by myself." He knew Trucy was going to open her mouth, so he put his index finger over her mouth, silencing her. "This situation, even with Huntresses of your stature, could only elevate the situation; you guys probably haven't heard of this man before. In fact, I'd be surprised if you have. Here's what I want you to do." He looked directly into Team RWBY's eyes, before continuing, "I want you to take Trucy with you to your dorm. If you need to, tell Ozpin that I will pay him for doing this, just make sure Trucy doesn't try to sneak out, got it?!" Team RWBY, all with serious faces, nodded.

"But, Dad-" Trucy tried to argue.

"But nothing!" Phoenix snapped at his daughter. Trucy only looked at the ground, the fear in her eyes becoming more noticeable.

"...you're shaking..." Trucy said in a low voice. Phoenix looked at his hands: they were shaking very uncontrollably.

"Trucy," Phoenix hugged his daughter, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I don't want anything happening to you. I'll be fine."

"Promise?" Trucy asked, looking up into her father's eyes. Phoenix could see everything she was feeling, all the fear.

"I promise." Phoenix told his daughter, giving her another kiss on the forehead. "Now, I'm trusting you to do everything they say, okay?"

"Yes sir." Trucy gave him one final hug, and stood next to Ruby.

"I'm trusting you all now." Phoenix reminded them one last time. "I'll try to get as much information as possible, and tell you all tomorrow, okay?"

"You can count on us." Ruby said, her most serious face on. Phoenix looked into all the girls faces one more time. All of them were, to a degree, scared. Some, more than others. Phoenix closed his eyes, took a deep sigh, and exhaled.

"Thank you. Now, go." Phoenix commanded. They all said their good-bye's, and left on the way to Beacon.

Phoenix stood for a few seconds, then walked out, taking a different turn than the girls, now heading to the prosecutors office. He knew who to meet now, it was obvious. But, as he was almost sprinting, there was still the lingering question:

_**How do you catch...**_

_**the un-catchable?**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Well, that was a chapter.**

**I always wanted to tie some history into this series somehow, and I saw an opportunity here. This arc may seem weird for some of you all, but, it will make more since soon... I promise. If you want to, I encourage you to look into the Zodiac Killer. I find him very interesting, in the way he did everything. And no, they haven't confirmed the real one yet. Recently, one of the stars from "Gilligan's Island" was accused (and may he rest in peace), but that turned out to be an utter hoax.**

**You see my Ten Little Roosters thing? Well, if you don't know what it is, 10 little roosters is a weekly show, where there are (after the first episode) 9 people trapped in a building, and they have to figure which one is the killer. If you watched that show Whodunnit about 2 years ago, it's basically like that, but a more humorous twist on it.**

**Okay that is all. As always, feel free to comment, favorite, follow, do whatever you like (it's 11:20, and I have to wake up at 5:30 tomorrow... kill me...)**

**May God be with you until we meet again!**

**~Nathan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY/Roosterteeth or Ace Attorney/Capcom. All rights reserved.**


	3. Chapter 3 (I KNOW IT'S LATE URGHHHHH)

**A/N: Look, it's really hard to write out "Prosecutor Torchwick" every other sentence, so I'm just going to say Torchwick. NOTE that this isn't the super villain. It's still the OC Prosecutor.**

Phoenix finally arrived to the Prosecutors Office, and saw an impatient Prosecutor Torchwick tapping his feet, waiting as police whizzed by him, in and out of the building.

"You're late." Torchwick scolded Phoenix.

"Sorry, if I had to take care of my daughter first." Phoenix fired back.

"How long does it take to-"

"If you think standing here, and arguing why I got here late is going to help solve this case?" Phoenix interrupted bluntly.

"...You're right." Torchwick admitted, flagging down a nearby police car. The Police pulled over, and were ordered everyone to get out but the driver. As they did, Phoenix and Torchwick slipped in.

"Let me guess: The Crime Scene?" The driver asked, sheepishly.

"Yes; and double time please." Torchwick responded. An audible sigh came form the driver, as he turned on his sirens.

"What do you think we're going to see?" Torchwick asked him.

"I don't know... I don't think he is going to have the same types of murders the first Zodiac Killer carried out." Phoenix responded thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... his message said he wasn't like the first one. So, we can only expect it to be worse, but hope that it's a one time thing." Phoenix summed up.

"You got that right." Torchwick muttered, as the police car drove loudly through the night.

_Rosemary Park, 3__rd__ Entrance_

Rosemary Park is a beautiful place. Everyday, children come out to play, while the parents get to watch their children, playing the same games they played whilst in their youth. Everyday, they saw children laugh, cry, smile, cry again, scream with joy, and cry once more. But, that very night, that fateful night for many, the park was exposed to something new. The park, which was a safe haven for all children, became something one one thought it would be: A crime scene.

As they arrived, Phoenix and Torchwick climbed out of the car, to see a swarm of police every where, establishing a perimeter.

"Sir, we have gone no where near the body, sir!" A cop reported to Torchwick, saluting as he did.

"Good. Once you get the tape up, I only want me and my friend here within it's area. Understood?"

"Yes sir. We will be on that ASAP."

"I don't want 'ASAP'. I want it done NOW!" Torchwick forcefully commanded the guard.

"Y-Yes Sir!" The cop responded, then ran off to tell the others the orders.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to be that harsh." Phoenix commented, watch the Cop run.

"It's a serious situation. I'll send him an apology card later." Torchwick responded. "Okay, now that we're here, we might as well look at the body."

"W-Without a coroner?" Phoenix asked skeptically, as they started walking towards the corpse laid.

"I know how to examine a corpse. But, of course, he'll do the official autopsy tomorrow morning." Torchwick responded.

"Got it." Phoenix responded simply, as they waded through a crowd of guards to get to the body.

When they got there, they took a moment to look at the corpse from afar. It was a lady, brunette, maybe about 5'6". She was wearing very relaxed clothes, as in a yoga pants, and a simple white button down blouse. The first thing Phoenix notices, though, is the horrific hole right in the center of her forehead.

As the approached her, it was even more gruesome. Torchwick started examining the hole in her head, leaving Phoenix to the rest of the body. Phoenix crouched over her, lifting her right arm up first. When he did this, he saw a brief flash of light coming from her hand. When he examined it closer, his heart sank, as he noticed that she was wearing her wedding ring.

"She was married." Phoenix commented.

"Keep searching." Torchwick responded bluntly. Phoenix simply rolled his eyes, and continued his investigation. Once he was satisfied with the right arm, he moved onto the left one. Here, it was a bit more eye brow raising: There were bruises, all up and down her arm. Phoenix took a moment to examine them, and saw that they ran all the way from her shoulder, to just below where her arm veins were visible. Phoenix turned the arm around, to look at the top side. What he saw was very confusing to him. _Nothing. _There were no bruises, unlike the other side of it. Phoenix took note of this, thinking this must be important.

Phoenix was done with the arms, and about to start examining her upper and lower body, until...

"Hey, boss, take a look at this!" A cop shouted from about 20 feet away. Phoenix and Torchwick glanced at each other, and got up from their positions, and walked over to the cop.

"Yeah, what is it?" Torchwick grumbled.

"Well... we found her purse in the bushes... sir." The cop responded, afraid.

"...You mean... to tell me... that you called me out... all this way... for some stupid purse?!" Torchwick growled at the cop. Phoenix could note that the cop was visibly shaking in fear, so he decided to intervene.

"Thank you for this information. May I take a look at it?" Phoenix asked.

"Y...Yes sir." The cop handed Phoenix the purse, before running away.

"DON'T FORGET TO TAG THE SPOT IDIOT!" Torchwick yelled at the cop, who simply waved, as he returned to the bushes. Phoenix then opened the one zipper purse, to see everything you'd expect: Makeup, a wallet, a phone, and...

"Whats this?" Phoenix asked aloud, as he help up a piece of paper.

"May I see it?" Torchwick asked. Phoenix obliged, and handed over the paper. It was folded up, so Torchwick unfolded it. It wasn't too large, maybe the size of a notecard. Torchwick began to read it aloud, "'_My dear and most beloved friends, welcome to the beginning of you're minds end. As you pull out you're hair out of frustration, you will be acting just like how I anticipated.__I hope you are ready to play, because I have been since the first day. You may think my mind is vacated, but I am not over rated_.' Then, there's just the Zodiac symbol at the end of it." Torchwick looks at Phoenix, who is contemplating the words. "Okay, so let's go over what we know. I'll say what I think, and, if you think it's wrong, tell me."

"Got it." Phoenix reset his mind, now getting ready to go over Torchwick's line of thought.

"Alright. This guys insane."

"True."

"He killed a married women. This could be an important, but we don't have enough information to confirm that."

"No arguments.

"Then, to kill her, he simply shot her through the head." Phoenix delayed his answer for a moment, a line from the note coming back to him now: _You may think my mind is __**vacated**__, but I am not __**over rated**_.

"I don't think it's that simple." Phoenix finally answered.

"Of all things you don't agree on, it's the obvious." Torchwick scolded, as he rolled his eyes.

"No, hear me out. Do we know her name and profession?" Phoenix asked.

"Hold on, let me check." Torchwick rolled his eyes once again, as he talked on his radio. "Okay, they've identified her as Dr. Joy Sivets."

"Dr... Dr... Dr!" Phoenix ran the word through his mind over and over, until he finally made the connection. He suddenly dropped the purse, and ran over to the body once more.

"Phoenix! What is it?" Torchwick asked, not wanting delay.

"Look at her left arm Torchwick." Phoenix commanded him, as he started unbuttoning her blouse. Torchwick shot him a weird glance, and then proceeded to do so.

"Okay, why the hell are there these many bruises?" Torchwick asked, looking to Phoenix for answers.

"I thought it was strange to, until I heard her profession."

"What... you mean, Doctor?"

"Exactly." Phoenix finally unbuttoned the last button, and looked at Torchwick, "What do Doctors do before the put you asleep for surgery?"

"Yeah, they put an IV in."

"And how do they do it?"

"They feel around for a vein..."

"Okay. Let's say, hypothetically, and as outrageous as it sounds, that our killer isn't a doctor. He has very little experience in doing this, so he pushes down as hard and as forcefully as he can, feeling for the vein."

"I don't know where you're going with this, but keep going." Torchwick allowed him to continue.

"So, let's continue by saying it gets to the point where her arm has to many bruises. What's the next likely thing he would do?"

"Before I do, can I ask how you can back up this story thus far?"

"Well, the line in the note that says, '_You may think my mind is __**vacated**__, but I am not __**over rated**_.', I think what he's trying to say is he's not stupid. And, I think we would assume him to be pretty dumb to try and find a vein by bruising her arm, correct?"

"That's.. somewhat true... alright. The answer to your question is to find the most obvious vein."

"Exactly. Now, to a normal, everyday person, what do you think their response would be to the question, 'what is the most obvious vein?'?"

"Well... I would guess they would say the heart." Torchwick guessed.

"Exactly." Phoenix responded, as he unsnapped the Doctor's bra, and pulled the left side of it, which revealed a puncture hole, with dried blood all around it.

Torchwick almost fell over, stunned. "How did you know that?"

"Well, I thought back to the message he played, which ended with the bang. I figured the victim would have had to already be dead, or the victim would be yelling during the message. Then, thought back to his note, which stated, again, ' You may think my mind is **vacated**, but I am not **over rated**'. It would've been too obvious for it to be a gunshot wound. Then, once you gave me her profession, I thought about the left arm, and all those bruises on one side, and not the other. The heart thing, though, was just a guess."

"Mr. Wright, if you're right about this, I will buy you breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a whole month."

"Well, I hope I'm right then." Phoenix stood up from the body, but not before covering the exposed chest of the victim.

"Welp, Mr. Wright, I think I can handle it form here." Torchwick patted Mr. Wright on the shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix responded.

"Mr. Wright... it's 1 in the morning." Torchwick pointed to the clock tower that overlooked the park, and it indeed read 1 o'clock. "Go see you're daughter. She's going to be anxious to see you."

"Okay thanks." Phoenix turned to leave, but then turned around one more time. "Hey, is this classified info?"

"To the public, yes. But," Torchwick responded, then leaned over to Phoenix, in a more hushed tone, "I wouldn't mind some other opinions from our friends at Beacon."

"Thank you sir- I mean, Prosecutor Torchwick." Phoenix smiled, as they shook hands.

"Phoenix... this is going to be a doozy." Torchwick commented.

"I know... let's just try to get this done." Phoenix responded, as they broke the hand shake, and walked their separate ways.

_Beacon_

The room was awkwardly silent. Trucy and Ruby sat next to each other, Tucy's head resting on Ruby's shoulder. Weiss was up and about, pacing back and forth, scratching her in chin in thought as she did. Blake and Yang were also sitting together, but for a different reason: they were sharing a laptop. On the laptop, multiple images and documents were pulled up, one of them being a typed out version of the message they heard in the restaurant. The other documents and pictures were from the first incident. The point of doing all of this was to try to make a connection between the 2 people, and maybe get a lead for Phoenix. But, of course, every possible door was instantly shut, either due to a contradiction, or not having enough information.

"Why do people do this?" Ruby randomly spoke aloud. Trucy picked her head up from Ruby's shoulder when she said this, giving her a curious look, but saying nothing.

"Well, as the old saying goes: Some people just want to watch the world burn." Yang added with an over done smile, trying to help lighten the mood, to no avail, as everyone began to glare at her.

"No, it's a serious question." Ruby clarified, standing up as she did. "Why are there bad guys in this world? Why can't they be, you know, nice?"

"Ruby, where is this coming from?" Yang asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Ruby-" Weiss tried to calm her down, but Ruby's voice kept rising.

"People are dying, Weiss!" Ruby looked at her partner, a pleading gleam appeared in her eyes as she spoke, "Innocent people! Why would anyone want to become someone like this criminal!?" The rest of the room fell silent, as the answer didn't dawn on them.

"Some people say, that, without darkness, there can't be light." A voice suddenly spoke out. All the girls turned to face who it was.

"P-P-Professor Ozpin?" Weiss stammered out. Ozpin gave her an acknowledgment nod, and continued.

"Now, why he, or she, decided to do this, is beyond anyone's comprehension. We may never know why he or she is doing this."

"But when will we know...?" Ruby asked, looking down as she did, pondering this.

"Once we stop this 'thing' from going on a murderous rampage." Another voice spoke up. Everyone but Ozpin looked up to see the familiar voice from the doorway. They saw a focused Phoenix standing there, looking straight forward, out the window.

"Dad!" Trucy got out of her bed, and hugged her father as soon as he came into the room.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Phoenix smiled tiredly for a moment, as he looked at her daughter. But, his face quickly turned serious, as he knew what the first question he would be asked was.

"What did you find out?" Yang asked, closing her laptop, looking at the lawyer. Trucy ended her hug, and sat down next to Ruby, re-positioning her head onto Ruby's shoulder.

"Well, it's not a pretty sight. Let's see, where to start..." Phoenix tol them everything he knew, from the real cause of murder, to the note written to them.

"Well... this is complicated." Blake reflected out loud.

"Yep. I need to ask one more favor from you guys." Phoenix looked at the girls. "I want every single one of you to stay out of this."

"W-Why?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"Because, if he finds out non-law enforcement is on this case as well, he'll raise his game."

"But-" Yang tried to argue, but was quickly shot down.

"No buts." Ozpin added, coming to Mr. Wright's aid. "It seems simple enough. If he wants you 4 to stay out of it, so be it."

"Yes sir..." All the girls responded.

"Also, Mr. Wright," Ozpin got his attention, "I have also set up a room here for you, seeing as you may want to get to sleep as soon as possible for tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Ozpin. I graciously accept." Phoenix nodded, and Ozpin left the room. They all said their good night's to Phoenix, as he waved, and went to his room. _This will be a doozy._ Phoenix's brain though, as he fell asleep the moment he hit the bed.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: I'm gonna keep this short, cuz I want to sleep. **

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY late upload. This stuff is getting hard. After this arc, I'm sure it will be faster. I kind of have a feeling this is going to be a bad arc, but I'm going to run with it anyways.**

**Still watching Fairytail, check it out, blah blah blah**

**Hope you all are having a great week, and hope you guys had a good thanksgiving.**

**Blah Blah, I don't own any of this, blah blah blah.**


	4. Chapter 4 (AND WE BAAACK)

Phoenix woke up at 7 the next morning, much to his displeasure. As comfy as the Beacon beds were, sleep was still very much hard to find. Phoenix, after waking up, estimated he had gotten about 2 hours of sleep. He mumbled to himself as he got back into the clothes he had on from the previous day. His hair was very much a mess, as he didn't have his signature hair gel.

Phoenix walked out of his door, hearing the sounds of the sleeping students snoring. He walked to the end of the hall, where the bathroom was. He turned on the sink water, putting his face down as he washed his face. All the memories of last night came flooding to him, as he remembered everything in crystal clear detail. He finally couldn't bear it any longer, and lifted his face up to the mirror, the water dripping down his chin. He let it drip to the sink, every time making a dripping sound. _Drip Drip Drip Drip._ Phoenix took a deep sigh. _With every passing second, he's preparing his next strike. _Phoenix thought to himself. _Gotta make up for the lost time._

Phoenix walked back to his room, and paused as he was about to open the door. He swore he heard someone walking above him, which means someone was on the roof. Phoenix sighed, as he walked into his room, got his phone, notepad, and magatama, and shut his door. He made his way to the staircase, and walked up the next flight of stairs.

Phoenix slowly opened the door, looking around the roof for a moment. With the visible bit of the sunrise, he saw someone standing, watching it. It wasn't hard to tell, as the color of her hair almost matched the sunrise, meaning it could only be one person. Phoenix smiled to himself, as he slowly shut the door, and tip toed over to her. _Now's my chance for revenge...!_ Phoenix got right behind her, stopping for a moment, holding his breath. He slowly lifted his arms, and, in one fast motion, putting his hand on her shoulders, whispering a soft "boo!" into her ear.

In only a split second, Phoenix was on the ground, hearing the sound of the whirl from Yang's gauntlets, aimed at his head. It took her for a moment to recognize him. "You know, yo could be dead right now." She said in a more tired tone.

"Hey, I saw my chance, and I took it!" Phoenix grinned in response. Yang gave a soft smile, and turned back to the sunset. Phoenix went serious for a second, thinking about what just occurred, the way she acted. _She seems a lot more serious than yesterday... I wonder what's up... _"How are you feeling?" Phoenix asked, as he got up.

"I'm doing peachy." Yang said very quickly. Phoenix gave her a side glance, joining her.

"And... are you sure?"

"Yes; Nothing is wrong..." Phoenix didn't even have to look at his magatama to realize something was up.

"Yang... Something is definitely up."

"Its... It... It's none of your business!" Yang finally found her words. Phoenix stood there quite for a minute. _Okay... given yesterday's events... this had to have happened...!_

"Yang... What happened _**when I left last night?**_" Phoenix asked, looking at her face for any hints. Yang's face remained motionless, only giving a simple grunt in response. "...Well?"

"I... I don't know, okay?!" Yang sat down finally, legs hanging over the flat top of the roof. _IT never was hard to get through to her... hasn't it?_

"Yang... you know you would feel a lot better if you got it off your chest..." Phoenix advised her, taking a seat next to her.

"That's a lot of chest..." She muttered out, just audible enough for- and now red-cheeked Phoenix- to hear.

"Eh.. erm?" Phoenix responded, flustered. Yang to a second to think about what she ahd just said, before blushing furiously.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! PERV!" Yang held her hand up to slap Phoenix.

"Hey, you're the one who said it, not me!" Phoenix help his hands up in self defense. Yang eventually sighed, and put her hand down.

"What I meant is... I have a lot on my chest..."

"That's the right word combination." Phoenix joked, a red-eyed Yang now looking at him. Phoenix only coughed into his hand, and let her continue.

"Last night... I... had an unexpected visitor..."

"An unexpected... visitor...?"

"Yeah... and..." Yang laughed for a quick second, "You're not going to believe this..."

"Who was it?" Phoenix thought he was prepared, but, obviously, he wasn't.

"It was... and I can't believe myself... my... Mom." Phoenix's eyes widened, his head about to explode.

"But... Wasn't she... called on at Ruby's birthday by Maya...?"

"Oh... you must not know..." Yang rubbed her arm, looking away. "Me and Ruby aren't sisters by blood. We're step sisters..."

"Oh... that makes a lot more sense..."

"Yeah..."

"So why are you angry about this...?" Phoenix asked, confused. Yang's hair raised instantly, her semblance coming out, her lilac eyes changed to her red ones instantly, the air around her heating up.

"That... that bitch... THAT Bitch..." _Maybe nows not a good time for this..._ Phoenix put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Yang stayed in this state for a few more seconds, before completely collapsing her head into Phoenix's chest, now crying uncontrollably. Phoenix had only seen her cry a few times, but not like this. Phoenix did what he usually did when Trucy, on a very rare occasion, did this. He took both of his hands, and embraced her in a hug as she cried. He rubbed her back slowly, with the occasional "shh", and, "Everything's gonna be okay".

Phoenix was basically helpless, as the blonde bruiser cried.

_**Yesterday**, All my troubles seemed **so Far Away**,_

_Now it looks as though **They're here to stay**,_

"Why did she have to go?" Yang sobbed into Phoenix, wanting an answer. Phoenix remained silent for quite some time, remembering when this happened to Maya.

"I... I don't know..." Phoenix said, helplessly.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Yang's tears finally began to dry up. Yang reset her head onto Phoenix's shoulder, as they watched the sunrise continue to rise. "You can get through this." Phoenix said simply.

"I... hope so..." Yang responded quietly.

"I _**know**_so." Phoenix corrected her, bringing a smile to Yang's face. "Don't let it bother you today, or the rest of the week. We can and will get this sorted out eventually."

"Thanks Phoenix..." Yang smiled, closing her eyes, now comfortable on the attorney's shoulder. They were only left 1 second of silence, before Phoenix's phone buzzed. Yang sat up, as Phoenix reached into his pocket for his phone. It was a text from Prosecutor Torchwick. _Almost forgot._ Phoenix opened the text message, his expression serious throughout.

"I'm needed there asap. They found something." Phoenix got up, stretching a bit as he did.

"I'm coming with you." Yang decided, as she got up as well.

"Yang, are you sure?" Phoenix asked, looking at the mini flood that was on his shirt.

"I'm all good now. I want to help!" Yang demanded, a determined look in her eyes.

"Well, if you say so, let's head off to the coroner."

Precinct- Coroner's lab.

Yang and Phoenix walked in, the body of the doctor on the first table, the sheet over her already examined body. The Coroner working was Dr. Phelps, and the Prosecutor was there, of course.

"So, what did you find?" Phoenix asked, getting down to business immediately.

"Well... somehow... you were right about the cause of death." The coroner announced, handing him a vanilla file. "Everything else was right... except the bruises on her arm."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, looking to prosecutor Torchwick.

"Well," Prosecutor Torchwick walked over to the body, and lifted up the left side of the sheet.

"We decided to make an incision on the arm. Phoenix," Torchwick motioned phoenix to take a closer look, "This guy is twisted." Phoenix walked forward, and almost lost whatever was left in his stomach. Inside the arm muscle and bone, was a curved out portion.

"God... You don't think he didn't..." Phoenix looked at the prosecutor.

"...When we looked at her vocal chords, they were very strained..." Phoenix looked back to the arm, and slammed his fist next to the body. He let out an audible sigh, before speaking again.

"What was in it?" Phoenix asked.

"On the ball as always. We found an SD card. The information on it is locked with a code, though it has an address on it that isn't locked. To the park. It has specific directions to a clue."

"Alright; Me and Yang will check it out; you keep trying to get at SD card unlocked in the meanwhile."

"...Sounds reasonable enough to me." Torchwick responded, as he picked up a plastic bag with the SD card in it. Phoenix had to look away, all of the dried blood on it making him almost puke.

As Phoenix and Yang walked out, Yang had her eyes red again, but wasn't steaming hot. "What person does that to someone. Who tortures someone like that?"

"A sick, demented person that thinks he's invincible." Phoenix responded, as they walked to the park.

Once they got there, they noticed that no one was at the park. "I guess the murder really hit hard." Yang commented. Phoenix said nothing, looking at the directions. _From the north gate, 11 paces up, 8 left, 22 right, 17 straight. _Phoenix followed them as best he could, and found himself at a tree with a hole in the middle. In the hole, there was a white piece of-

**Ban-Bang! Click Click! **Phoenix was on the Ground, Yang standing over him with her gauntlets steaming, as one shell dropped to the ground. Phoenix looked forward to see a bullet, steaming hot, on the ground, a hole through the middle of it. Phoenix looked to the buildings that were on the opposite side of the street, and there was a figure. A figure in all white, standing there with something black in his hand. Once he saw Phoenix looking at him, he walked away. Phoenix's heart was about through his chest at this point.

"See? Aren't you glad I tagged along?" Yang turned, giving him a sarcastic smile, and a hand to help him up.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so." Phoenix responded, taking the hand. As he got up, he reached inside the hole, and grabbed the white piece of paper in there. On it, had only 2 words: _**Queens Gambit**_.

"What do you think that means?" Yang asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It is as it sounds like. I guess he thinks we took a chance sending me out here, or a gambit."

"Okay, so you're the queen... why?"

"He must think of me as the second most important..."

"Huh? Explain." Yang said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, in chess, you have pieces, the 2 most important being the Queen and the King. Of the two, the King is much more important, while the Queen is the second most."

"Oh... so, if you're the second most, then who's the first most?" Yang asked.

"Thats one of the million dollar questions right now..." Phoenix looked around the buildings, making sure there wasn't any more nasty surprises. "Let's head back... I don't like it here."

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: And we're back! Sorry bout that wait and all. Thank you for the feedback guys, it really means a lot. **

** So, I have decided to keep this arc alive. But, to make it salvageable, I'm bringing in some elements early, like the Yang's Mom situation we were left with. This was intended to be in the next arc, but... YOLO, right?**

** My final Midterm is tomorrow, yay!**

** Life is pretty good rn.**

** Oh! Before I forget, the whole "Tomorrow" Thing I did, is a song by the Beetles, in case you were wondering. It's a great, and classic song. If you haven't listened to it, it is a good, 2 minute song.**

** Okay, I have to go now. Again, I appreciate all the Reviews you guys left/leave. So yeah!**

**May God be with you until we meet again! ~Nathan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney/RWBY. All rights reserved.**


	5. Chapter 5 WOO HOO

**Pre-Story A/N: Hey, forgot to include this last chapter, but if you're from either Australia, Canada, Philippines, UK, Singapore, Estonia, Poland, Mexico, Ireland, Ukraine, Finland, India, New Zealand, Malaysia or Germany, This chapter goes out to you, b/c I never realized this story traveled that far out. I made this extra spicy just for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

Phoenix and Yang walked through the streets of Vale, a once very lively place, but now a quite place full of shifty eyes, afraid due to recent events. Stores have either closed, or ramped up security by a visible measure. To Phoenix, Vale, even when there was a major trial, was a joyful and lively place. But, now, Vale has been covered in a shroud of darkness.

Phoenix and Yang finally arrived at the Police Station, where their base of operations was. Once they entered the lobby, a special officer guided through a maze of rooms full of cubicles and file rooms, to a room near the back, where only 1 dim light was lit. In the room, there was a large table, with a bunch of files sprawled out. On the wall facing away from the steel door, there was a giant bulletin board, with a few photos, and red string strung across the pictures.

"I always thought that was just for show..." Yang observed the photos.

"No, we actually use them for investigations." Phoenix explained to the young blonde. Yang walked up to the board, analyzing it. Phoenix stood in front of the table, laying the piece of paper with the note left from the tree in a paper bag on the stainless steel table. Phoenix shifted through the documents, only a few of which pertained to this killer. The rest of the documents were about the old one. Phoenix continued to shift through, finally stopping on one from the old case, labeled, "Threats/List of Killings". Phoenix wasn't looking for this particular one, but the title caught his eye. He read down the list, of all the names killed. Then he got to the threats, which the first one raised an eyebrow: _A school bus full of kids_. Phoenix paused for a moment. _Where have I heard that before? _He closed his eyes, thinking back, until his mind finally came to the video shown in the restaurant:

_ "**The police and detectives** have to be smart and witty enough to put the pieces together. Now, failure to comply to this game, **Police and Detectives of Vale**, will result in me taking up the last threat the other killer made: **Picking off small school students, one, by one, by one**."_

"What?!" Phoenix looked back through the document, making the connection.

"Whats wrong?" Yang asked Phoenix, rushing to his side.

"The Killer... I think he's after something else..." Phoenix pulled a chair from under the table, sitting down momentarily.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, our original theory was that he's just crazed and psycho... but, if you remember back to his message on that first night, he specifically said the game involved The Police and Detectives of Vale."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we're not apart of the detective force, yet we're playing as well."

"What does that mean?"

"No, not 'What does that mean', but 'What should happen now?'."

"Ok; What should happen now?"

"Well, failure to comply to the rules, results in the mass murder of kids on a school bus."

"W-What?!" Yang finally understood, now distressed. The 2 sat/stood there for a moment, recapping everything they just learned, and arrived at the same conclusion.

"Based on that guy on the roof, I think he's going after _**you.**_" Yang made the thoughts into words. Phoenix ran his hands through his hair, eyes closed, trying to make sense of all of this.

"What do I have to do with any of this...?"

"Mr. Wright, we have to get you to a safe place so-"

"No, no. He'll just kill more innocent people." In response to his answer, Yang closed her eyes, and took a deep sigh.

"Well, we're in some sort of pickle now, huh?"

"Yup; What time is it?" Yang pulled her phone out of her pocket, and turned the screen on.

"It is about 3 O'Clock." Yang told the attorney.

"Alright; What time is your curfew?"

"Curfew? Curfew, Mr. Wright? Man, you must be a lame parent." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I am, but I don't want you getting into trouble." Yang sighed, leaning against the table now.

"It's around 6. But, Mr. Wright, I'm sure I can get a note and-"

"You won't be doing any of that; I also don't want you too wrapped up into this ordeal." Phoenix put some more emphasis on his words, trying to convince her to do as he asked.

"So what? I've fought against criminals, I'll be fine." Yang challenged.

"But this guy isn't your ordinary thug; He's smart and deadly." Phoenix clarified.

"Okay, so being smart makes a big difference; I don't care if he has an IQ of 1 or 300! I'm Helping You!" Yang finally got out of her leaning position, standing straight up.

"Yes, there is a big difference! It could be the difference of Life and _Death_!" Phoenix replied, now being somewhat annoyed with this child-like argument they were having.

"Wow, coming from the guy who would literally be dead if it weren't for me." Yang rebutted, now standing and facing the lawyer, hands at her hips.

"Who said I would be dead? If I had gone to the location earlier, maybe he wouldn't have even been there." Phoenix now stood up, looking at Yang directly into the eyes.

"Oh so you're blaming me for holding you back earlier? Fine! I promise, from now on, I will sprint to the crime scenes- No, better yet, I will grow fucking wings and fly there!" Yang now had her fists clinched, her voice rising higher and higher.

"No, it's not that you are slow getting there; You have a lot on your plate right now, and this is one thing that shouldn't be there." Phoenix forced out through his teeth.

"Oh, what's so important that's 'On my plate' that wouldn't let me help you from stopping this asshole?!" Yang challenged him to answer.

"Your-" _Dangit Phoenix, don't bring her mom up here! _"-Grades!"

"Are you _joking_ me Phoenix? I don't care about my grades; I'm training to become a hunter!"

"You have to graduate first!" Phoenix pointed out. Now, both of them were almost butting heads, tempers were flaring, not one thinking of any _consequences_ that may arise.

"Really, we're going from my curfew, to my grades now? Do you just love to argue?!"

"I'm only arguing because I know what's best for you!" Phoenix tried to convince her with this, but it didn't work. In fact, it only got her more angry.

"Do you really though? I don't think you're arguing because you know what's best for me!" Yang's eyes, as she said this, turned red.

"Oh yeah? Then why am I arguing with you right now?" Phoenix challenged. A challenge both of them would regret.

"I'm willing to bet that arguing with me is like _**arguing with the wife you never had!**_" Yang's face snapped at that instant, from being pissed off, to now her now normal colored eyes widened significantly, and both her hands covering her mouth. Phoenix only closed his eyes, and looked away from the blonde, his clenched hand on the table.

Yang finally let her hands free from her mouth as she spoke, "Mr. Wright... I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just get out." Phoenix still looked away, his voice quite now.

"Mr. Wright, really, I'm so sor-"

"Yang, for God's sake. Just. Go. Away." Phoenix cut her off, keeping his eyes shut. Yang could see his hand tightening more and more. His breathing became a lot heavier, and a lot more forced out.

"Yes sir." Yang silently obliged, her shoulders low, looking only to the door, not wanting to risk looking him in the eyes. She shuffled her feet across the floor to the door, then opening and shutting it on her way out.

Phoenix finally opened his eyes, and watched as the door shut. He reached for the chair that was below him, and pulled it towards him, so he could sit down. His knees felt weak. His stomach was turning. His hands were shaking. This is what usually happened when Phoenix thinks about not having a wife. Of course, he can bring himself to go to a doctor, over something he felt was silly. But still, it hurt Phoenix very deeply on the inside. Phoenix shut his eyes, and waited for this feeling to go away.

Yang went out the door of the police station, and started walking towards beacon. Her head was held low, not caring as she bumped into the few strangers that walked the street. Once she finally reached a patch where no one was, she slipped into an ally. Yang walked to the end of the ally, finding a dumpster at the end. She reached into it, and found some old cement, from what must've been an old building that was recently torn down, but not taken to a junkyard. Yang examined it momentarily, before tossing it up in the air. As it was descending, she cocked her fist back, and punched the cement slab into 100's of pieces, littering the alleyway with small pieces of white.

Yang was breathing heavily, the effects of the argument's result still weighing heavily on her. All she could hear was her breaths and her heartbeat, as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn't notice him following her into the alleyway,

In a split second, she heard the audible slap from a hand covering her mouth, and felt something sharp edging the ridge of her back. "Don't struggle," She heard a robotic-like voice whisper into her ear, "I have no intention of killing you, but I will do what I must to ensure my identity remain a secret." Yang's eyes widened as she realize what was happening. The killer found her. _Was_ _she the target all along? _

"I am going to slowly push you up against the wall. When I do so, you will put your arms directly above your head slowly." She felt the sharp edge poke her to move, and she did so without any struggle. She slowly put her hands high above her head. After doing so, the hand covering her mouth slowly turned her head away from the alleyway entrance. After making the complete 90 degree turn with her head, the killer quickly moved the hand to her temple, and forced her head against the wall. Then, she felt the full weight of the other body make contact with hers, pining her against the wall completely, inhibiting any movement. "I have no intentions of hurting you in any way; All I will do is put a small note into your pocket. Your job will be to deliver it to Mr. Wright." She then felt a leather-like glove go into her pocket, and come out. "What I am doing next is only to protect my identity."

Suddenly, Yang was turned around, the killer grabbing her by the collar. She only had an instant to look at him; he wore all white, and wore a solid white mask. She thought she saw something metal over his mouth, but couldn't tell, as she was violently whipped away from the man, and, just as rapidly, forced forward again, this time, the man had the crown of his head facing towards her, as she felt the full brunt of his head make contact with her nose. She was knocked out instantly.

She finally woke up, still in a daze. Paramedics surrounded her. "Are you okay?" They asked her. Yang looked to the ground next her, where a pool of blood had been created. She then suddenly felt a sensation of pain run through her face. Her hands instinctively covered her nose, as she sat up instantly.

"Careful; you're in a lot of pain, you just can't feel all of it yet. We gave a shot of pain relief, but it won't last for long. We're about to pick you up, and get you to the ambulance. Brace yourself." She was suddenly lifted up, and felt the blood in her brain ache. She let out an audible groan, as the paramedics helped her into the ambulance. "Okay, we'll ask again later, but do you remember anything at all."

Yang closed her eyes tight, racking her brain to what could've caused this...

….

…

..

.

"No." Yang shook her head, "I can't remember anything..."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Chapter in the books. I actually had a lot of fun writing this entire chapter. It was my first actual in-depth dialogue fight, and first assault I think I've done. It was an interesting experience.**

**I actually really rushed this chapter, because I only have 1 more episode of Fairytail to watch, and then I'm all caught up! Such a great show, ya know? Also, after I do so, I can go back to reading more fanfiction before I go to bed. Yay!**

**I hope you guys had a very Merry Christmas, and I hope you guys will have a very Happy New Year!**

**And I think that's about it! So, if you could please Review and tell me how you like the story thus far, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**May God be with you until we meet again!**

**~Nathan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Ace Attorney. All Rights Reserved.**


End file.
